The Tobi Of Zero
by TheMegaWaffle Number1
Summary: Tobi Meets Louise from Zero no Tsukaima/familiar of zero so watch tobi and Louise be random hav fun!they dont fall in love that would be weird
1. Chapter 1

Note, I don't own the familiar of zero or naruto {hint, by naruto I mean Tobi...TOBI} and I love

both of them so... anyway lets get on with the story...this story is brought to you by...TOBI and the

rest of the crew...

We start our story with a young, little, cute, and random/funny guy Tobi as he was walking to the

store with Konan to pick up some stuff while as a big "surprise" everyone's dead, of course except

the two and this is where we begin...

"GOD DAMN THAT FUCKING HURT" said a frustrated Hidan

"That did kind of hurt" said a calm Itachi

"Hidan, why are you always cussing, Sheesh?" said a confused Konan

"Because I FUCKING CAN!" hidan said and shortly after he gets a shinra tensei bitch-slap to the face...

"PEIN WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH I COULD HAVE FUCKING DIED"Hidan said

"Well you were getting on my nerves, bothering me, yelling while I want silence and most of all, I was bored"Pein said calmly

...(silence)..."wow 5 minutes without a Tobi outburst or explosion...that's a new record"Fishy Shark boy said (thats my nickname for him...don't

judge)

"Wait, wait, wait...Did the fucking narrator just call, Kisame, Fishy Shark Boy?"Hidan said

Yes I did so what, I just said don't judge

"To bad.. it's fun to judge...WHAT THE FUCK MAN THAT MAKES NO FUCKING SENSE YOU'RE A FUCKING MORON"Hidan

your point...your mama's so fat she walked in the road so I had to swerve around her, ran out of gas

"YO MAMA FIGHT!" yelled Deidera

"Yo mama's so ugly she's the one who made Waldo hide"Hidan came back with.

Yo mama's so fat she stepped on a scale and it said "OH HELL NO"

"Yo mama's so like a shotgun give her a cock and she blows"Hidan

"Yo mama's so like a bowling ball gets fingered, banged down an ally, and comes back for more

"Yo mama's so ugly her mom had to be drunk to breast feed her"Hidan

yo mama's so ugly when she was born her mother said "what a treasure" and her dad said "yeah so lets go bury it

"Yo mama's so like a big mac full of fat, grease, and worth a buck"Hidan

"OOHH"all but Tobi, he's gone noone, knows it yet

"COME ON NARRATOR" shouted Sasori

yo mama's so fat she got baptized in seaworld

"OOOOOHHHHH" we have a winner...Narrator..

Well continuing the story...where's Tobi

"Huh, AHH WHERE IS TOBI!"Hidan

([{Meanwhile in a different universe thing}])

"Louise, can you please come up here and turn this metal to gold" Teacher

"uhh I don't think that's a good idea teacher..."random kid

"Why's that? She wont bite"Teacher

"No its because were all scared"Kid

"Of Louise?"Teacher "No of dying by her mess up"Kid

"WHY ARE YOU ALL SO MEAN TO ME JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T THINK I CAN DO A SIMPLE SPELL!" said the pink haired, hot headed girl

"I nominate myself to do it myself, I, Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst" said the person with the very long name

"No im doing it and you wont stop me"Louise

"CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPP" Said the class

(BOOM)

end on chapter one... you'll see more tobi in the next few chapters... as you see Tobi left while both

of those scenes happend at the same time it seems they happened one after another but it was the

akatsuki death first...then the waiting to come back to life...the yo mama fight and classroom scene

happened at the same time but the portal takes forever so it came to take Tobi before it even

happened... chapter 2 will come soon


	2. BOOM BOOM

Chapter 2 of my series, The Tobi Of Zero, as you can see we last seen Tobi and the rest of the akatsuki as a random yo mama fight that I won makes us not realize that tobi when...

"I WOULD HAVE WON YOU SON OF A BITCH"Hidan interrupted...and I won so shut it bitch, "WHAT DID YOU FUCKING CALL ME!"Hidan yelled, I called you a bitch, shut up let's get on with the story.."Fine but I will kill you soon, you know that right?"Hidan asked, you cant I created and I can make you what ever I want so HA,

"You cant do SHIT to me im Fucking Hidan bitch so HAHA"Hidan said, oh yeah...TRANSFORMATION HIDAN GOOO!,

([...ching...ching...done])

"huh...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, IM A FUCKING POODLE, I FUCKING HATE POODLE'S, FUUUUUUUUUUUCK IT HURTS!"Hidan yelled learning his lesson. Lets continue...

([{In Louise's world}])

"Louise, so what do you think your gonna summon tomorrow."Kirche said

"For the 27th time, LEAVE ME ALONE...but I bet its gonna be MUCH better than your's... what I will summon tomorrow will be strong, wise, and powerful, just wait" Louise

"Sure...whatever"

([{in the akatsuki world}])

"FUCK WHERE IS TOBI, WHERE DOES THAT PORTAL THING LEAD TO, AHHHHH"all the akatsuki yelled at the same time

"AHHHH, HIDAN, WHY ARE YOU A POODLE"all

"WELL DEIDARA IS A CHICKEN!"Hidan

"I'VE BEEN A CHICKEN THREE MONTHS...DAMN NARRATOR DON'T MOCK HIM"Deidara

([{Back To Familiar Of Zero}])

"I hope I summon something good tomorrow if I want to beat Kirche.."..(me happy face)..."tomorrow in who's familiar is better"said Louise..(me sad face)..

Hmmmmm... LOUISE, SEXUAL ORIENTATION CHANGE GOOO...BOTH WAYS

([...ching...ching...done])

"Huh what just happened"

she now goes both ways HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHA...that was random but it's a hell of a story

{[ next morning]}

"hey Louise so how will you react when you summon a failure familiar" Kirche

"I'LL SHOW YOU...(grr, I do I feel "happy" when I look at her...must be because I was up all night)"Louise

({after everyone got there familiar it was Louise's turn})

"No way you'll ever beat my familiar its so CUTE" said a ,happy, Kirche (sigh)

({used her spell making a big explosion but saw something when the smoke cleared...she thought it looked kind of like a person...was it her familliar})

"Huh? where am I? huh, huh, huh...HELLO"said a cute, happy, and confused Tobi

"Who, who are you?"Louise..."My name is Tobi, and im a GOOD BOY!"Tobi said happily.

"umm but who are you, and where are you from?"Louise asked

"Im Tobi and I'm in the famous group of anime people called the Akatsuki and it's fun!"Tobi

"He's soooooooo, CUTE"Kirche

"Tobi a good boy -^.^-" Tobi

([{End of chapter 2}])

Well it's the moment you've all been waiting for...Tobi meets Familiar Of Zero...this is gonna be fun cause no one can resist the cuteness of TOBI ...the two, Tobi and Louise, have something in common...

THEY LOVE EXPLOSIONS-^.^-

YAAAAAAAY!


	3. BOOM SHACKA LACKA

1Chapter 3 of my story, The Tobi Of Zero, when Tobi (TOBI) gets summoned by Louise

in the Familiar of Zero anime, Tobi and Louise become more of friends in the next chapter as they both love explosions, cookies(try not to surprise Tobi with cookies, in this chapter there will be explosions and a trail of fire as Tobi runs so fast to a place where no one can steal it and eat it faster than you can say "wa..." see...)sigh... just read the story

"So you say(and she quotes) your from another world where there are a lot of ninja's, bombs, and pretty ladies everywhere when you were in one of the best group ever called "The Akatsuki" which has a pretty lady, a scary pierced guy, a badass with a filthy mouth, a blind person, a person with 5 hearts, a puppet, a fish boy, a plant man, and a bomb terroist?"Louise

"Yep...you got it..so is Tobi a good boy?-^.^-"Tobi

"Sure" Louise

"YAAAAAAY, TOBI A GOOD BOY!"Tobi

"Can you please quiet down were supposed to be sleeping?"Louise

"..."Tobi

"Ummmmmm, hello?"Louise

"...O.K."Tobi

([next morning])

"Ughhhhh im still tired...huh...AH"Louise screamed

"Tobi a good boy, he got breakfast for pretty lady"Tobi

"Thanx, Tobi, im starving"Louise

"Tank you...I made it myself"Tobi said right before she took a bite

"..(slowly turning her head) you...what?"Louise said scared and happy she didn't eat it

"Tobi just used the normal things...eggs, milk, cheese, bread, rice, BACON,..."

"Yum..(she said while eating half the rice in 42.5 seconds..and still eating)"

"...this powder Tobi found in the cover...it says "Rot Posion"Tobi finishes

({Very loud scream})

"Did Tobi do somethin wong?"Tobi

({half an hour later})

"Well your lucky I lived"Louise

"But Tobi had two bottle's of the "Rot Posion" and nothing happend"Tobi

"Well your lucky you're my familiar"Louise

"Tobi is a good boy-^.^-"Tobi

"Your lucky your cute"Louise

({later then they get to school})

"I'll be right back don't blow something up"Louise

"No promises-^.^-...hey you...didn't Tobi see you last night with other girl than this one"Tobi

"Me?"Guiche

"Yep"Tobi

"No I wasn't, I would never, and I never seen you before in my life hahaha..."Guiche

"What is he talking about"Montmorency

"Nothing dearest, hahaha.."Guiche

"Me Tobi, and yes huh... Tobi saw another girl walk out of your room, last night, she said "thanks for that, that was tiring work", and she had a smile on her face...wasn't she a grade younger or something"Tobi

""Guiche

(Montmorency bitch slaps Guiche, the other girls hears and bitch slaps him too)

"YOU HOW DARE YOU MAKE TWO BEAUTIFUL LADIES CRY"Guiche

"They weren't crying..they were angwe"Tobi

"THAT'S IT I WILL SETTLE THIS...A FIGHT, YOU AND I, 5 MINUTES"Guiche

"KAAAAAAAAAY"Tobi

"What are you doing a familiar has NEVER beaten a Nobel before"Louise

"...what?"Tobi

({5.42 seconds later})

"(lands on ground) HOW DID YOU GET ME DOWN SO FAST?"Guiche

"(exactly 24 miles away at the snack bar Tobi yells)...WHAT?"Tobi

"...WHAT THE FUCK"ALL

end of chapter 3


End file.
